In and outta love, more and more probs with life
by Daniella White
Summary: Topanga catches Corry cheating on her (OH NO! LOL) and her sister has been shot, and more problems are on the way for Tapanga and Corry, just wait and see...


alrighty then, lol, and this is chapter one. my first story im writing. yes, its boy meets world, so what? its cool, lol. anyway, this starts off with Topanga and her little problems, soon to turn large. read on, and tell me wut you think!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a friday night. The weather was snowy, and cold, after all, it was winter.  
  
And Topanga was watching television in her living room, while listening to Numb by Linkin Park . (m/c: one of the best songs in the world, might i add!!lol)  
  
She was all alone, except for her older sister, which was 20 years old, which was also 3 years older than her, and her younger brother, who was about 16 years old, a year younger than herself, which would make Jenn 16.  
  
She had tried to call her boyfriend, Corry (sp?), but he wasn't answering his cell phone.  
  
"Damn guy, whats the use of even having a cell phone, is you never bring it with you?" she asked herself.  
  
She had called her best friend too, but she was too busy.  
  
"Maybe they together with some pals or sumthing like that." her older sister Kayla sugessted.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes. Some sugesstion there.  
  
She decided to go for a walk. Maybe even walk to Corry's house.  
  
She grabbed her coat, and went out for a walk.  
  
The wind was softly blowing in her face, swaying her long, shoulder-length brown hair with the snow, also falling gently on her head.  
  
"I can't believe that he's not answering the phone. I've called like 10 times already." she thought to herself.  
  
Her blue eyes looked around her to find what street she was at.  
  
Crockett.  
  
11, 12, 13... finally, 14 crockett.  
  
"i'm here Corry, so you better be home." she said allowed to herself.  
  
(m/c: yes i noe, pretty lame so far, and nuthin really interesting, but im about to spruce things up a little...)  
  
She walst up to the door, and knocked.  
  
She waited 2 minutes and knocked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
His car was in his driveway, and his parents weren't home.  
  
(m/c: do you see where im getting at here? *wink, wink* lol)  
  
She hesitated, but decided to open the door anyway.  
  
And as quickly as she had stepped upon the step, she was already in the house.  
  
She shut the door behind her, and look around, to be aware of her surroundings.  
  
BANG!  
  
She whirled around to where the noise was coming from.  
  
From her boyfriends room.  
  
Thinking none of it, Topanga went ahead, and opened his door to his room.  
  
"Are you in here Cor...*Gasp*" she stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes at what she saw. There was her boyfriend, the one she cared about most, basically on top of her best friend, kissing her, her shirt halfly falling off her shoulder. He looked at her, surprised, not knowing what to say. And her best friend sitting there, normally, not caring at all at what she had to say.  
  
"Topanga...I-I can e-e-explain...you see, there was this project that, um, uh, that was for health, and uh, we had to practice, um...CPR. and its not what it looks like. i mean, we weren't about to...well, you know, but...but...its not what it looks like." Corry replied, trying to assure Jenn that nothing was going on, which obviously, something was going on, and was about to happen.  
  
Topanga stared at Corry. His blondish brownish hair, and dark eyes. So innocent he looked. But was far from it. She looked over to her best friend, Lynette. She just smirked this evil smirk, nothing to say, just smiling. "i wish i could just punch her in the face to get rid of that grin on her face. that grin of satisfaction..." she thought to herself.  
  
Corry got up slowly," Topanga? Do you believe me? I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
Topanga looked at him, tears now running down her cheeks.  
  
She turned and ran out of his room and out of his house door, running far down his street.  
  
"Topanga! WAIT! I-I..."He yelled out to her, but she just wasn't up to hearing his lies.  
  
She stopped three blocks away from his house to catch her breath. She was still crying, crying softly. "What happened to us? Why did you do this to me Corry?" she asked herself. It had only been just yesterday that her and Corry were all wrapped up at his house, in his arms by the fireplace, kissing and hugging. Watching scary movies, comedies, and all sorts of other thing.  
  
'You know that I'll always love you, right Corry?" he had said.  
  
She laughed, "Yes, I noe, and ill always love you too."  
  
"Even if something bad happens to us, will you still love me?"  
  
"Yes," had been her answer, followed by a long kiss.  
  
She remembered she had fallen asleep with him there on that couch (m/c:nothing happened! you guys and your sick minds!), and had gotten in trouble by her parents for not coming home. It had been the best night of her life with him. She loved him. But not now. Not what he did to her. "Yes." echoed in her head. She could forgive him everything. Everything except this. This she couldn't forget. Him and Lynette, wrapped in eachothers arms, sucking the lips off eachother. Hatred(sp?) came to her mind, and tears still fell. How could he do this to her? How could he possibly imagine that he could be forgived for something like THIS?!?  
  
Topanga slowly looked up, and continued walking home.  
  
She arrived at her house, with two or three police cars and an ambulance (sp?) in front of her house, lights on, with cops outside the house.  
  
Two cops stood outside her house, talking, and writing in their notebooks. She looked at her house again, and gasped. The window had been broken.  
  
She heard more sirens, and looked behind her. More police cars had arrived.  
  
"Topanga?" came a voice that was familiar.  
  
She looked behind her as her younger brother was on a stretcher, talking to her as he was placed into the ambulance.  
  
"HEY!! STOP!! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" she yelled.  
  
The police turned her way, and one approached her.  
  
"Topanga? There has been a disturbance at your house." the cop replied.  
  
"No, ya think?" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring her comment he continued, "There was a break in while you were gone, and there was a shooting. I'm afraid that your sister has been shot..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
and i think ill leave you there. well send me you reviews, alright? then ill make the other parts of the chapter. it just a start, and im new at this, so be nice. and plus, sorry if its short, it's like 2:13 in the freakin' morning here!!! ive been working on this since 12:00!! thats like 2 hours. i gotta get sum sleep you noe. ill write sum more soon, after sum reviews, whether you like it or not.lol, l8ter.  
  
daniella white 


End file.
